¡Estúpido Naruto!
by Mikoto-sama
Summary: Aunque lo partiera un rayo, Naruto seguiría siendo tan…Naruto, por eso iban a pelear, de nuevo, ¡Estúpido Naruto! Y por sobre todas las cosas ¡Estúpidas ideas suyas! SasuNaru-NaruSasu.


¡Hola!

Les he traído un nuevo Fanfic (realmente es un One-shot) lleno de pensamientos bizarros por parte de la autora (yo xD)

Aclarare que en Amor-yaoi lo subí como Kawaii-puppy y en Fanfiction lo subí como Mikoto-sama.

Espero lo disfruten lo suficiente para dejarme un lindo y tierno comentario.

Amo el SasuNaru-NaruSasu

•

_**Fuck people present:**_

"**¡Estúpido Naruto!"**

-..Y ¿Qué dices Teme*?-sonrió con ojitos de cachorrito.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Teme estas bien?-Sasuke estaba demasiado pálido para ser real, sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus brazos sin vida colgaban de sus hombros.

Uchiha Sasuke que solo mostraba ira, orgullo, prepotencia, superioridad, sadismo y un leve pero notable _amor hacia Naruto_, hoy ocho de abril mostraba algo diferente: Sorpresa. Naruto había logrado lo imposible: sorprender al bastardo. Era algo de esperarse ¿Cierto? Después de todo se trataba del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, pero….y aunque Naruto era Naruto y Sasuke era Sasuke, esto ya rayaba a lo _extraordinariamente_ bizarro.

Todo había comenzado un soleado día, los pájaros cantaban, los niños correteaban, los violadores violaban y el rubio reía como desquiciado, sí, era un día _muy normal_.

-¡Será el mejor regalo de mi vida dattebayo*!-siguió riendo como desquiciado.

-¡Dobe* ya cállate!-se acerco al menor, una ligera vena palpitante se acentuó y con una ojos que no advertía nada bueno lo miró- ¡Cállate!- ¡Oh Sorpresa! Le ha asentado un golpe. El menor se quejo y cuando lo iba a mirar mal el Uchiha lo beso, con esos besos fogosos que te dejan sin aliento. Naruto se sintió en las nubes, esa clase de besos le encantaban, entonces enredo su lengua con la contraria en un vaivén _muy interesante_.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de Naruto…sí, le saco sangre, después jalo de su cabellera separando el tan ansiado beso.

-Este es tu castigo por ser tan ruidoso-dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente _irritante_. Esa sonrisa extremadamente irritante que lo ponía, maldito Sasuke por haber salido tan sexy.

-¡¿Qué?-hizo morritos-¡Sasuke si me sigues poniendo _así _y me dejas a medias tendré que buscar a otro que sí me _calme_!

-Mataré a todo el que ose así sea mirarte-sonrío, pero esta vez no era de esas sonrisas que ponían a Naruto, no, era una sonrisa que no atraía nada bueno- después de todo tu eres _solo mío_-una mirada intensa por parte del Uchiha estremeció al menor.

-Mentira, tú y yo sabemos que sin mí, te mueres-Uchiha lo miró mal e intento romper el abrazo, el rubito se aferró al fuerte pecho de su pareja y se carcajeo.

-y que yo sin ti, me muero-Algunas veces Naruto podía ser tan asquerosamente tierno. Un silencio se instaló en la sala, no había necesidad de palabras, los dos se sentía bien así como estaban, abrazaditos.

-Ne, Sasuke_-chan_

-Ne, Naru-_violable*_- repitió burlón.

-¡Sasuke! No me molestes-suspiro- En fin, lo que quería decirte es que quiero que te pongas un buen par de tetas-sonrió inocentemente el rubio.

-…

-y ¿Qué dices Teme?-y así fue como llegamos al principio de esta muy _normal_ historia.

-…

-…

-…

Después de una media hora, nuestro favorito bastardo por fin se digno a reaccionar-¡Estúpido Naruto!

-¡Estúpido Sasuke!-le siguió el juego divertido. Cabreando mucho más al pelinegro.

-¡Te voy a castrar Idiota!

-¡Pero sí me castras, tu culito no podrá disfrutar como se debe!-dio un sutil comentario el rubito. Sasuke pensó en no volverlo a juntar mucho con esa estúpida copia barata. –Bueno ahora sí, ¿Cuándo vamos para que te pongas tetas? ó ¿prefieres solo el relleno?

-¡No! ¡Ninguna!-asqueado respondió- ¡Yo no quiero ser ningún puto travestí!

-¡Maldición teme!-gruño inconforme- ¡¿Por qué no?- hizo un puchero.

-¿¡Por qué no! ¿¡Por qué no!-Agarro del cuello al de ojos azules-¡Joder Naruto!- lo miró con furia, ejerció fuerza en el cuello y pego sus frentes.- ¿¡Quieres que YO tenga un par de senos solo para satisfacerte! ¡Estás loco!

-¿pesho esogr ndfdo efs logfg qugere hagdfsdce ungfga perdfsosdsna pgfgogr sgfu pkjaghrdfgeja?- (¿Pero eso no es lo que hace una persona por su pareja?) masculló el rubito, el pelinegro conocía tanto a su novio que entendió perfectamente lo que decía y con aún más rabia lo ahorco.

_Era el paraíso, ramen, ramen y más ramen. Él era el rey, su novio la reina, rio. _

_Todo era perfecto._

Cayo al piso por cortesía del Uchiha, su sueño se hizo trizas.

-¡Sasuke_-kun_!-reprocho la mujer-Ya sé que Naruto es un idiota-miró al rubio con odio- pero en el hospital no puedes hacer eso, es un lugar sagrado.

-¿Hospital?

-eh, bueno, Sasuke_-kun_ te trajo porque am…-gotitas de nerviosismo bajan del rostro de la mujer de extraño color de cabello-_ Sakura_-voz falsa por parte de la misma mujer- ¡Oh! Me están llamando… ¡Ya voy!-salió despavorida del cuarto.

-Pobre Sakura_-chan _siempre tan ocupada-Estúpido Naruto.

Entonces el rubio ya olvidando el tema del hospital, y el de los senos, miro hacia la ventana-Teme, mira, ¡mira! un pajarito-Estúpido Naruto que se distrae por cualquier cosa.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo-El pelinegro asqueado recordó el tema de esta mañana-¡Sas-UKE! Hoy llega Gaara- suspiro medianamente tranquilo Sasuke, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Gaara, su peor enemigo, su némesis, el primero en su lista de venganzas, la piedra en su culo, etc. Llega hoy solo para venir a manosear tranquilamente a SU Naruto, utilizando como excusa "una visita a la maravillosa aldea de Konoha", peli-teñido de mierda.

-¡Deberíamos ir a visitarlo Dattebayo! Incluso creo que debería quedarse en nuestra casa por un tiempo-dijo inocentemente el rubio.

-¡NO!-dijo no inocentemente el pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke_-chan_ todavía te cae mal Gaara!-afirmo el rubito a punto de carcajearse, el pelinegro lo miro de una forma no muy sana ¡Estúpido Naruto!

-Además-se medio recompuso el auto-nombrado vengador-Hoy será el día en que _TU_ te pondrás senos.

-…

-…

-¡Mo Sasuke!-comenzó a patalear- ¡Si ese es _mi regalo_, no el tuyo!

-¿Y eso a mí qué?

-¡Pero! ¡Pero!... ¡No es justo!-torció el gesto.

-¿Y consideras justo ponerle a alguien senos en contra de su voluntad?

-¡Sip!

-¡Estúpido Naruto!-lo golpeo hasta que quedó satisfecho.

_Sasuke-maiden* subió su falda sutilmente rogando por ser penetrado._

_Sus labios sonrosados gimieron al verlo._

_¡Oh!_

Y como su anterior pequeña fantasía, el pelinegro cariñosamente acaricio el rostro del rubio con su puño.

-¡TEME! ¡Me arruinaste la fantasía!

-Naruto ¿Cuánto es cien por cien?-listo, con ese cuestionamiento lo tendría entretenido y distraído por un largo rato.

-Amm espera dattebayo-comenzó a contar con los dedos.

_Pasada media hora._

-¡Ya! ¡Doscientos! -rio-¿A qué soy muy inteligente?-El pelinegro no sabía si mirarlo con pena o con rabia.

-¡Sasuke!-gimoteo el rubio-¡Estoy aburrido!

-¿Y acaso me importa Usurantonkachi*?-Dijo indiferente el pelinegro.

-¡Teme! Si que eres un idiota-frunció el ceño-Mejor me voy-intento levantarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡Teme! Suéltame.

-No.

-¡Pero ya me quiero ir a la casa!

-No me importa, _tú _te quedarás aquí hasta que te ponga tus senos-sonrió-y yo te acompañaré-su sonrisa se agrando aún más.

-¡Eh!...No-comenzó a patalear y a pegar puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

El Uchiha cogió sus brazos y piernas dejando sin movimiento al rubio, entonces el rubito inteligentemente le dio un cabezazo.

-¡Joder Dobe! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-se sobo su frente soltando momentáneamente a su novio.

Uzumaki rió desquiciado mientras corría hacia la salida del hospital- Es que como tengo _tanta _inteligencia mi cabeza es dura y fuerte dattebayo-grito jubiloso.

-¡Si fuera así, mi cabeza sería tan dura como un diamante!-prepotente como siempre dio su comentario.

-¡Estúpido!-Naruto siguió corriendo aunque con ganas de de volverse y propinarle un golpe con los labios, por ser tan prepotentemente sexy.- ¡Al que llegue primero a la casa dattebayo!

_Dos horas después, en la casa._

-¡Sas-suke! ¡Oh!- gemía el rubito extasiado siendo fuertemente penetrado por el azabache.

-¡Na-aruto!- terminaron corriéndose los dos juntos.

-Te amo dattebayo-musito en el odio de su novio sacándole una pequeña sonrisita de idiotita.

-Lo sé, soy demasiado perfecto para no ser amado-abrazo más al de ojos azules.

- ¡Estúpido Sasuke!- hizo un puchero.

_Al siguiente día._

El día estaba soleado, los pájaros cantaban, los niños correteaban, los violadores violaban y el rubio reía como desquiciado, sí, era un día _muy normal_.

-Teme, quiero pintarte de verde el cabello-Sasuke solo gruño irritado, aunque lo partiera un rayo, Naruto seguiría siendo tan…Naruto, por eso iban a pelear, de nuevo, **¡Estúpido Naruto! Y por sobre todas las cosas ¡Estúpidas ideas suyas!**

•

**Teme, Dobe, Usurantonkachi y Dattebayo**: yo sé, que debería poner estos términos en español, pero realmente pienso que al ponerlos en nuestro lindo y tierno idioma, no tendría el mismo "sentido", por decirlo así, que en japonés.

**Violable**: palabra no identificada por REA que yo utilicé (y muchas otras personas más) para describir de una manera muy certera y gratificante a Naruto (y a otros personajes que no valen la pena nombrar en este one-shot).

**Maiden:** Sirvienta.

¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Sinceramente esto es producto de la gasolina de avión (?) Ok, no xD

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


End file.
